


May 20, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scowling, Supergirl kicked a Metropolis villain down after the latter attempted to crush Amos.





	May 20, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

Scowling, Supergirl kicked a Metropolis villain down after the latter attempted to crush Amos and she heard him as he shrieked.

THE END


End file.
